


Amie Toujours

by MarionThorne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionThorne/pseuds/MarionThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of friendship between a girl and her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amie Toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fuckin' look at me, I know that I probably screwed up the title. I don't speak French and go-go-google translate wasn't working with me. But anyways.  
> May or may not continue this. Depends on how long my writing mood lasts and how much class wants to skullfuck me.

Marie never consciously made the decision to become a Pokémon trainer; she’d really been glued to them ever since she could raise her chubby little baby fist. She grew up in a house on the outskirts of the city, where many types of Pokémon came through. She could remember flocks of Ducklett and Swanna flying by with their downy wings in the fall for as early as she could remember. 

Her mom had a few Pokémon of her own from her days as a Pokémon trainer that had stuck around. Roserade liked to help with the garden, which was very helpful since Marie’s mother was getting on in the years. Arthritis caused grimaces of pain to sneak onto the wrinkled face, but Roserade would occasionally sneak a bit of its Sweet Scent in the tea to help ease the pain into a pleasant drowsiness. Marie was thankful, and often spoiled Roserade silly as a result.

At night, Marie liked to snuggle up to her mother’s Furfrou. When she was younger, she could curl into the dog Pokémon’s belly and be nearly covered by warm, fluffy, snow white fur. Now that she’s getting older, she can’t really use him as a blanket anymore, but she still keeps the habit of bringing him to her bedroom to snuggle with.

Despite the fact that she grew up with ‘cute’ Pokémon, she always thought she’d grow up to be a trainer with really cool, strong Pokémon. She’d have a Charizard, Flygon, Torterra, Feraligator, Aggron, and she’d catch a legendary Pokémon too! She’d hoped she could track down Rayquaza, but she’s pretty sure it lives in space and she didn’t want to deal with that. Her mom would be sad if she died because she couldn’t get her head out of the clouds - literally or figuratively.

When she was 16, she found a baby Espurr stumbling about bedraggedly in the woods near her home. It was such a precious little thing, and she always did terribly love cat Pokémon. She picked up the poor thing, matted, filthy coat and all, and nearly cried when it struggled feebly to bite at her. All it could accomplish was sinking its teeth sharply into her arm, but she didn’t mind. It had probably never seen a human before, based on how it stiffened and how skinny it was - oh how skinny it was! She was too busy keeping a hold on it to really check, but the Espurr was so light, it felt like she was holding a pillow.

When she got it home and gave it a bowl of food and water, she really did cry at the look it gave her. Its already naturally wide eyes seemed to widen further and water, looking at her as if she was giving it something sacred. It didn’t last long, as soon it was stuffing its face rather animatedly, but she knew at that moment she wouldn’t let it ever have to go through that again.

It was difficult to give it its space at first, but she knew if she pushed too hard the little fluff ball would only wind up distrusting her. Gradually, after a few weeks, it wouldn’t run when a human came into the room, and at a month it was hopping into her lap as if that lap had the Espurr’s name written on it. Its fur was now smooth and glossy, though still a bit puffy and wild on its chest, head and tail.

It was an inquisitive little feline and managed to find everything, but that didn’t keep Marie from being surprised to find her boxed away stash of Pokéballs strewn across her floor. She’d caught a few Pokémon, but when she let them faint too much, they began to hate her. In a fit of despair and rage, she’d released all the Pokémon she’d caught and hadn’t touched the balls since. They were dusty and smelled like age and must, yet Espurr didn’t seem to mind; it had one of them, not yet enlarged for comfortable throwing, gripped tightly in its mouth and was looking up at Marie, waiting.

Marie couldn’t help the inquisitive noise that arose from her. Espurr was a spoiled little spitfire; when she went out to train her Pokémon before, she wouldn’t even go into the woods before she turned her furry little rear end around. Surely she couldn’t be asking what Marie thought she was.

“You really want to go in that Pokéball? Pokémon that fight are usually put in Pokéballs.” Espurr nodded and spat the Pokéball at Marie, hitting her square in the knee. She yelped and hopped off that foot, only to have her other leg attacked by a fluffy of clawless paw swats. “What are you doing?! Alright, alright, you can fight! You can fight! Just - argh!” 

Espurr hopped up and sunk her claws into the fabric of Marie’s skirt, using it as leverage to pull herself up until she could leap onto her shoulder and pop Marie in the face with a claw-sheathed paw. Marie stared at her for a second before smiling happily. “Yes, you’re stronger than me. I guess that means you can go in the Pokéball.”

Espurr didn’t smile back, but its wide little eyes crinkled up in joy and she bopped her little pink nose into Marie’s before hopping from her perch onto the floor with a flourish. Marie rolled her eyes, but picked up the Pokéball anyways. She enlarged it and activated the opening button. Before her eyes, Espurr transformed into red nonexistence before disappearing inside. The ball rocked one, two, and finally three times before it clicked and settled.

Marie held it tightly to her chest, smiling softly to herself. As long as her best friend stayed beside her, they could do anything.


End file.
